BocoFan14's Thomas Wooden Series
Basic Info BocoFan14 first started his series back in 2011, using a layout in his bedroom, and using his hands. This video has 27,000+ views. The series then took around a three year hiatus. Then, back in September of 2014, BocoFan14 regained passion and started the season up again. His second episode, The Runaway Truck, showed signs of improvement, like a blue sky background and fishing line, but the third episode showed massive improvement, and is in the state he currently uses now. Season 1 1. Gordon and James Race: James keeps boasting that he is the best, like usual, so Gordon challenges him to a race. (VIDEO IS OLD 2011) 2. The Runaway Truck: Donald takes Scruffy, who is holding the final decorations for the new station, called Harris. However, Scruffy is up to his old tricks and causes trouble on Gordon's Hill. (VIDEO ISN'T THAT GOOD) 3. Bad Luck for Bertie: After countless late trips for Bertie, Sir Topham Hatt sends him to his shed. After a while, he tries to fix his mistakes, which leads for more bad luck for Bertie. 4. The Untold Story (3 Parts/ Episode's 4,5, 6): James helps out Gordon and Henry who are taking midnight trains from Wellsworth, on route to Elsbridge. They take separate ways, which leads to Gordon being alone at Elsbridge, James encountering a red signal on the main line late at night, and the unknown fate of poor Henry. 7. Oliver's Excellent Adventure: After Oliver is stuck to work in the yard, he gets no chance to work on The Little Western. Toad gives Oliver some advice which opens the door for a job to take a train up to The Old Mine, and work with Bertram and Toby. However, after a badly chosen shortcut by Oliver, trouble is encountered. 8. Duck and the Bridge: Duck is given much more work after Oliver's excellent adventure. Due to his extra load, Duck is forced late and has to travel on a old bridge to get to Haultragh on time, which leads to trouble like Oliver encountered. 9. Hiro, Paxton, and the Express: After Hiro teases Paxton that little engines shouldn't be allowed on the main line, Hiro is given the express because Gordon has boiler ache. However, Hiro bursts his safety valve, and a certain engine needs to push him. (Post-Credit Scene) 10. George the Stubborn Steamroller: George the steamroller is given more jobs on Sir Topham Hatt's railway, as well as Mr. Percival's. The engine soon remember past events, and engines plot some revenge. (Post-Credit Scene) 11. Torrent: After a long day for Percy, he arrives back at the sheds, and Edward is about to tell a story about Duke, Falcon, and a very long rainstorm. (Post-Credit Scene) Season 2 1. Duncan and the Slate Cars: Duncan is given a large train of slate cars to take up to the mine. The trip is going well until a detonator explodes and causes an accident. Mr. Percival is now questioning who plotted this upheaval. (Post-Credits Scene) 2. Dauntless: After Duncan's accident, Peter Sam has to take a passenger train at night, but runs into the same trouble. Therefore, Peter Sam becomes frightened and doesn't even want to move out of the works shed. So, he will have to become dauntless and shake those fears, but will it work? (Before Main Episode Scene) & (Post-Credits Scene) This would serve as the series finale. Unaired Season 2 Episodes 3. Vigilance: After recent events, the entire Skarloey Railway has become extra cautious and hope that they are the next target. Therefore, all of the engines don't want to leave, until Mr. Percival sends Bertram out to take a goods train on the night of a dangerous storm. Bertram persists, but it is no use. Bertram is traveling fine, until something dangerous happens. (Before Main Episode Scene) & (Post-Credits Scene) 4. The New Engine: After recent attendance spikes, Sir Topham Hatt acquires a new engine who is given a trial on the island on rather he stays or leaves. The engine is a purple tank engine with the number 99 and is named Griffon. Griffon is assigned to work on Thomas' Branchline and at the new project, the Crovan's Gate Watch Tower. Thomas eventually becomes jealous of Griffon who is working very well. (Post-Credits Scene) 5. Murdoch Meets Griffon: After working well, Griffon is given a job of taking some cars on the main line. He soon encounters Murdoch and they become good friends. However, who is not a good friend of Griffon is Spencer, who decides to sabotage one of Griffon's trains. (Post-Credits Scene) 6. ? 7. ? 8. ? 9. ? 10. One Last Call *Why are episodes 6-9 all unnamed, while the last one is? *Why is it called One Last Call? Category:Series